Shadowed Past
by Tainted Euphoria
Summary: Xelloss' past comes back to haunt him . . .
1. Prologue

Shadowed Past: Prologue  
  
Description: Xelloss' past comes back to haunt him when his former lover begins to spin a web of revenge he can't escape.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Slayer, though I do own Ayura.  
  
Author's not: first fic I've posted on here, read/review, tell me if you like/hate whatever.  
  
*Note* this is from Ayura's point of view, she is Xelloss' former lover.  
  
I always wondered the circumstances of my death, the memories are still smeary in my mind, half blurred images of black engulf my mind. He came to my one night, scratching, scratching at my window. What else was I to do but let him in? He passionately embraced me, his lips sought mine. He asked if I wanted to be with him forever. What else would a young girl in love want than to be with the man she loved. He smiled sadly, then the pain began, it enveloped me in a purple haze, burning white hot pulsed through my veins until it emptied on the floor.. Why? I asked. But it was too late, I was dead. I left behind a life that I had yet to live. I left behind my lovely little sister, the white beacon in my black life. But you wouldn't leave me alone in death, you still wanted me, you resurrected me to stay by your side. Never to leave you.  
  
I grew startlingly beautiful over the years, not that I saw a plain child when I was alive. My hair was my pride, it was long and flowing, dark as night. Daddy used to call me his Raven-haired beauty. My eyes were a striking green, like emeralds. They changed too, slowly after I died, they changed like everything else.  
  
I was an odd child when I was alive. I never seemed to fit in anywhere. The villagers never really accepted me, I was viewed as a freak, yet they held a certain fear of me also. At a 13 I had mastered the Dragon Slave, it only ostracized me more. I remember the first night I met him. It was a warm Indian summer, the stars were bright like diamonds. Beautiful nights like these were not to waste. Dejected from hearing my darling sister's tales of taunting from the village children. Feeling it was somehow my fault, my oddities caused my family more troubles than I was worth. So I took a walk toward the open meadow by my house, listening to the crickets chirp, I heard a twig snap. Panic-stricken, I opened my mouth to scream, and I saw you, my scream stifled in my throat. That was the day I met you, you treated me with such kindness, something I craved for it, for you.  
  
You kept me in a dark room, with crimson and gold everywhere. I was your pretty doll, for you only, for your twisted desires. Every minute I waited for you when you were gone, fooling myself into thinking that I loved you.  
  
For those 500 hundred years I waited for someone like you, someone in which he would take an interest in. It turned out to be you. Fancy someone like you, over the years he would come to me, never sated. I returned his affections, unknowing of how he betrayed me in the past. One day, it snapped. I was dead, he did kill me. And so, for tearing me away from my beloved family, for all those years you kept me locked up, your pretty little doll. I would have my revenge, who would have known it would be you, the great Lina Inverse.  
  
Xelloss would pay for what he has done.  
  
Another note: sorry if I skip around a lot, I am very fond of stream-of- consciousness style writing and I tend to do that a lot. 


	2. The Chase

Yikes I've been neglectful, busy with school, hardly any time to write! But here it is chapter 1 of Shadowed Past.  
  
**Disclaimer** I don't own Slayers, blah blah blah  
**** - Denotes a change in POV  
_Italics_ - a person's thoughts  
  


**Chapter 1: The Chase**

  
  
Lina's stomach growled for the third time in the past hour. She hadn't anything to eat since lunch, and she knew she was hours away from the next village. Fatigue began to press upon her eyelids, her back ached from from carrying her pack.  
  
"Lina! Can we rest?" asked Gourry. "I'm so hungry, do you have any bread left?" Before she could answer he plopped himself on a rock. Sighing she walked over towards him, "I suppose so, I still have some food left from our lunch earlier."  
  
The sun was beginning to set, Lina set her pack down while Gourry began to gather firewood for the fire. They settled next to a small stream for the night, after their meal, they laid down to sleep.  
  
Sleep came easy for Lina that night, a warm summer breeze blew her hair across her face. She smiled thinking of her new journey, an old priest a few towns over had died leaving a plethora of magical knowledge thousands of years old written in scrolls. Supposedly no one had claimed them yet, and Lina was determined to make them hers. A lazy smile graced her lips as she fell asleep.  
  
Lina's eyes snapped open, she had the eerie sensation that someone was watching her. Careful not to bring attention to herself, she slowly reached a hand to grab her dagger that was tucked into her belt. Before she could take action, she heard a twig snap, at that moment Lina leapt up to see a surprisingly beautiful young woman with long hair jump back in surprise. She looked ethereal, her black hair tumbled down her back, her eyes shone a vibrant green. Her lily white cheeks deepened into pink as she realized she ahd been caught.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you" Lina demanded. The woman's eyes rounded in surprise, but then softened, she opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly she paled. She looked behind her, and wringed her hands. Softly she spoke "You should run."   
  
Lina looked increduously at the women, "What the hell for?" she demanded.  
  
They stared silently at each other for a few moments, then, suddenly she pushed Lina backward onto the ground before sprinting into the nearby woods.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" screamed Lina while rubbing her backside. She checked to see if Gourry had been woken up by all the noise. Stupid jellyfish, you are like a log. Annoyed Lina turned away from Gourry, with her curiosity piqued she ran after the woman.  
  
****Ayura's POV  
  
I ran fast through the woods, I could hear his footsteps gaining. _Maybe you could teleport, his magic detectors would just show that you teleported, but not where you went. It seemed like a good plan, it had worked before._  
  
Abruptly she stopped her running, to catch her breath, and so she could put her plan into work. _If only I didn't use that healing spell earlier on myself, he wouldn't have detected you. You've been careless, if you weren't so foolish you wouldn't be running now, you fool!_ She mentally chided herself. Her heart pounded loudly, she was sure he could hear it. _Here he comes_ she thought grimly.  
  
The footsteps became louder, she knew he was coming, at least she wanted to face him before she teleported away. It was coming, she could feel it, and there he was.  
  
****  
  
There she was, after chasing her for almost two months, she was right in front of him. Her foolish mistake of using a simple spell led him to her. He should have known her sentimentality would lead her to Lina. He should have thought of that earlier, then there wouldn't have been any need for this inconvenient chase. He gazed at her, her cheeks were aglow from running from him, she was as beautiful as ever, even more so, if it were possible.  
  
She was the first to speak "Xelloss" she began, her harsh words betrayed her elegant beauty "So you finally found me, after all your searching. So what are you going to do, lock me up again, punish me? I won't let you take me back there! NEVER!" Anger clouded her eyes, her hatred for him seemed palpable.   
  
Xelloss looked fierce, he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist "I know what you're trying to do, you think you're going to teleport again, right? I know you, everything about you. This time you're not escaping! If you teleport somewhere, I'll be coming with you."  
  
He sneered at her "Almost thought you got away did you?" he asked pulling her closer to him, bringing her body against his and tightening his grip on her wrist.  
  
She gasped at the sudden lack of space between them.  
  
"Xelloss, you're hurting me, let me go!" she squirmed under his vise-like grip. No matter how hard she pushed, he held on to her.  
  
"Alright, now it's time, you're to be punished, some very important people are mad at you." Xelloss said, lowering his face just a few inches from hers. Forcing her head against his chest he leaned down and sniffed her hair, he had missed her, but he wouldn't let her know that, not until later.  
  
"You stink of humans" he growled at her. He reached up, grabbed her long, black hair, and painfully wrenched it back. Smiling at her long, graceful column, he began to suck on her neck. She gasped again , and pushed away from him harder.  
  
"Xelloss! What do you think your doing?" she demanded. He ignored her, two months away from her had been too long.   
  
Suddenly before another word could be uttered, the sound of bush rustling could be heard, Xelloss quickly turned his head to see who it was, he saw a flash of red hair, Lina's hair. Startled he blanched, and loosened his grip. Seizing her opportunity, she wrenched herself away and teleported without another thought.   
  



End file.
